1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A lithium ion battery pack may include a core pack having a bare cell and a protective circuit module. The bare cell may include a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate, an electrolyte, and a separator to supply electric power to an external electronic device and to be repeatedly charged and discharged. The protective circuit module may protect the battery pack against overcharge and over-currents and may improve performance by preventing deterioration of the battery pack due to over-discharge.